New Circle
by Deaf Scout
Summary: AUB5 Base on Warringer's Change Circle with Warringer's Permit.
1. Chapter 1

The New Circle: AU B5

Author Note: I wrote this Story based on Warringer's Story know as Change Circle with Warringer's permit.

Prologue

2007 Dr. Mattrew Hauster have a goal, to improve the Humans. He want to improve the Intelligence , make human more fertile, and extand lifespan 100 to 300 years.

Dr. Hauster begin to use retrovirus to improve Humans. Retrovirus begin spread worldwide in 3 days. Tragically Hauster died of Heart Attack. Unknown he change plan of oldest race of galaxy.

Vorlon put genetic inhibitor in many race include human, make race depend on it never go beyond border of Intelligence deem too dangerous.

Retrovrius don't work way Hauster plan . Retrovrius merely remove border of Intelligence. It also make all of Humans nontelepath but it also make Human natural mindblock from telepathy Human can sense other telepath try to scan mind.

Human don't become peaceful just contined to be warlike.

2025 material scences are so advance, each of countries built Orbital lift in varies postions make space travel cheap.

2028 Untied States scientists manage to develop antigravitry since Professor Podketnov attempt by use superconductive materials. After first use of Antigravity device Humans begin to explored deep in Matter & gravitational Manpulation.

2037breakthough in gravimetrical engines allow for quick travel between Luna, Mars, Venus, Mercury, Io, and Titan without worry about Inetial.

2042 Human complete settle on all of Sol System execpt for four Gas planets.

2049 scientist begin to research on Tachyon & Mathematical & Hyperspace. They final solved the G.U.T. Human develop force field. With force field they able to hold air in hanger and hold ship in case of hull breach. Human also reduce size of fusion reactor while increase power of fusion reactor.

Weapons also developed they perfect the railguns. Fast pace of from low velocity railgun to railgun that fire bullet at 10 psl. They use forcefield to contain fusion plasma til it hit ship.

Mutilayers heavy armor is standard in space navys include fighters. They also develop shields.

2058 Earth finally united under United States make it United States of Earth Republic. US Navy have spaceship to combat pirates. Armed with Mutilayer Heavy armor make of nanodensity carbon alloys and railgun, Heavy Plasma turrents, and Particle weapons, US navy able to kept Pirates in check.

2064 Human able to developed FTL device call Stardrive which allow Human spaceship travel through the space without worry about time-dilation.

2067 Another breakthough in FTL device, Human able to enter the Hyperspace by use gravitational Manpulation combine with Tachyon, but they run in snag. They can't navigate through the hyperspace due to chaos nature of hyperspace.

2110 Humans invent new sensor device which enable Human to navigate the hyperspace.

2150 Humans settle in 15 extrasolar systems. U.S.E.R scoutship contact the startled Centauri and learn of Jumpgate system. USER have strong navy which kept Centarui from delare war against the USER. Humans was already ready for Interstellar.

Human quick make friend with League of Non-Aligned Worlds.

Less than Century later Human will contact the Minbari


	2. Chapter 2

The New Circle: AU B5

Author Note: I wrote this Story based on Warringer's Story know as Change Circle with Warringer's permit.

Chapter 1:

At years of Mankind, 2245. Londo Mollari, Centauri Ambassador, walked to toward the Meeting room which is in the Pentagon. He wonder what do Earthmans wanted.

He remember history with Centauri's First Contect with Earth Scoutship in Centauri Home system. Scoutshipappeared next to Centauri Prime took Centauri off guard. Londo and rest of Centauri believe Scoutship nothing than sleeper ship otherwise Earthman should know of Jumpgate system. Plus Earthship Scoutship's sizes is 415 meters long. Ship minimum sizes for able to jump without use of jumpgate is 500 meters long. Centauri was surpise by how advanced Earthman was.

Enter the meeting held two Earthmans. One is Secretary of State Hastur, Other is Rear Admiral Lefcourt. Hastur said " Ah! Mollari, Please to meet you. This is Rear Admiral Lefcourt. Londo Mollari."

Lefcourt nodded "Likewise."

"Why am I here?" Londo asked.

Lefcourt answered "Following After Dilgar war ten years ago. We're making trade deals and mutual defense treaties with League of Non-Aligned Worlds. We begin heard rumor about Old race."

Hastur nodded " We inquired and got High on rhetorics, low on facts."

Londo understand "I see, you wanted heard a reliable fact. Yes?"

Lefcourt asked " What you heard of Minbari?"

"We was deal with Minbari fifty years ago. Why?' Londo frowned.

Hastur grimared "We find several systems perfect for colonized. Unfortunatly its was near what we believe is Minbari territory."

Lefcourt darkly replied"We handle Dilgar. We can handle Minbari if we have to, but we like to aviod border dispute."

Londo start opean his mouth then quick close his mouth as "avoid border dispute" enter his brain. Then he stated " I see, you wish to not irratated the Minbari. Rightly so, Minbari is of oldest races. Even at height of Centauri Republic, we dare not opposed the Minbari."

Hastur look thought "Hmm. Sound like is powerful race. That is of few reliable facts."

"Is another facts need to verifed?"

Hastur sighed "We know that Minbari is making of four Casted. Worker, Warrior, Religious, and Anala-Shok."

Londo startled "We was not aware that are fourth castes."

Lefcourt mused "Either we was wrong or Minbari don't let other race know about Anla-Shok."

Hastur nodded "Well, that is not important. We recent learn of Minbari's Ruling Council call Grey Council lead by leader call Dukhat. Grey Council is making of Three Worker, Three Religious, and Three Warriors."

Londo shaking head in awestruck "Your Intelligne gathering is impressive. Do you image how long it take Centauri to learn detials of Minbari Grey Council?"

Lefcourt grimace "There is not much facts as we like. For example we don't know about Minbari's First Contact Protocal."

Hastur scowled "Last thing we need a war between U.S.E.R. and Minbari on misunderstanding."

Londo wide the eyes "AH, you want to make First Contact but don't want war with Mjnbari. Well, we know that opeaning gunport usually mean sign of respect. And please send one ship."

Hastur looking please "Thank you, you are very helpful."

Lefcourt replied" With luck, we will have a peace contact with Minbari Federtion."

Little how they realize they are wrong.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

New Circle

Author Note: I wrote this Story based on Warringer's Story know as Change Circle with Warringer's permit.

Chapter 2

Unknown System, USS_ Prometheus_, Post-Dilgar War Hyperion class Heavy Cruiser, cruise though system with gravimetic engines. Hyerion Heavy Cruiser is utilitarian and sleek with bottom shape like oceangoing warships.

Sensor operator replied "Contact; Hyperspace; two groups, one small ship 12 light minutes. Other several ships 12 light minutes."

Captain Michael Jankowski nodded "Good, ingore one ship. Focus on several ships and we wait."

He recalled of Dilgar War. Dilgar invade and occupied majority races of League of Non-Aligned Worlds. Because of his involved in Omega incident, United States of Earth Republic was at war with Dilgar before Earth was ready. However Earthmans abled to defeat Dilgar after two years. When Earthman occupied Dilgar's Homewsystem, they found out why Dilgar go war with Leagues. With uparalled act of technology and economical might.Earthman abled to evacuated the five billion Dilgars from Homesystem. Sun in Dilgar system go nova anddestroy the whole of Dilgar system. Dilgar colonies become part of United States. And Dilgars assimilating into United States. If report is believe, there is several Dilgar-Earthman Hybrids of Dilgar-Earthman Relationship.

Captain Jankowski's muse was interrupt by Sensor Operator "Several ships' jump engine is base on JumpGate System."

Captain Jankowski rise eyebrow "What make you think?"

Sensor Operator snort of derision "Two reasons, one reason is several ships follow signal of beacons. Two, I detect the Quantum 40 in vortex Genertors."

Captain snort "We have no use of beacon and Quantun 40. Our Small transport of 234 meters can slip into Hyperspace."

"Warning, building power in vortex gereators of unknown ships and projection of jumppoints 2 klicks." AI Holographic Greek Goddess Athena replied.

Jankowski nodded " Screen on please."

Space emptied execpt of Earth warship, suddenly flash, then hole punch the realspace. Several Angelfish-like ships appeared. Al Athena replied "That ships match the Minbari ships info we obtain from Centauri and League."

Jankowski turn his head "Sensor, please."

"Hmm. Minbari ships appeared be to have stealth system but our sensors have no problem lock on its. Details is come up."

Holographic of Minbari ship appeared and it is very detail. Also they can seecorrider, room, powerplants, bridge, hangers, and gunports. Athena stated "I detect a gravity waves from top fin, rear fin, and two bottom fins. Minbari reactor is Quantum Sigularity with backup fusion reactors."

Captain take deep breath "Let's not screw up. Proceed First Contact Protocal."

"I finish analyzed on Minbaris' weapons systems. First, majority of gunports are Fusion Beam." Athena replied.

"Same as our Fusion Lasers but slighty powerful than our." Captain mused

"Second, they also have Neutron Beams."

Captain snorted "We phased out that Neutron Lasers five years ago."

Due to new breakthough in Shield technology and Material alloys which render Neutron weapons useless.

Athena nodded "Minbari don't have Missiles or Torpedoes."

Shocked Captain said "Why hell they don't use missiles and torpedoes!"

"Unknown."

Sensor replied"We begin scanned by Minbari Scanner Arrays. It is EMP style scanner. I doubt they will get details."

Unknown, Minbari Scanner triggered the Earthman Safeguard Software in Earthman computers. Century ago Minbai scanner can played haove with Earth computers. Today Earthman computers are immune to it. However Earthman Safguard Software in _Prometheus_ is not upgrade. Dice is cast.

"Alert! Alert! We are under attack!" Computer-voice speaked

Captain Startled"What...?"

Athena wide "Heavy Pulse Fusion turrets and MAC turrets is power up!"

Captain shouted "SHUT DOWN WEAPONS!"

Weapons did shut down but not before turrets fired 5 Heavy Pulse Fusions.

Travel at 30 P.S.L., 5 H.P.F. slammed the lead Minbari ship. One punch through the top fin, other one hit Rear fin result disabled movement. Other one hit at end of front of Minbari ship, ship reeled like hit by 30 ton Sledgehammer. Other one near severed one of bottom fins. Final one slammed at center of Minbari ship result on 5 meters hole that anyone can see corriders and rooms.

"Oh fuck, rest of other Minbari ship don't look happy," Sensor moaned

Athena said "I fail you. I am sorry."

Captain sighed "Athena, that is not your fault. Dixol, set course for Earth."

After get answer from Dilgar navigator. "Let's slipped. This Mission is total failed. I took responsibility of this failed mission."

Earthman ship sliped into nothing, in reality Earth ship just enter Hyperspace. Earth-Minbari war begin

TBC

The New Circle: AU B5

Author Note: I wrote this Story based on Warringer's Story know as Change Circle with Warringer's permit.

Chapter 2

Unknown System, USS_ Prometheus_, Post-Dilgar War Hyperion class Heavy Cruiser, cruise though system with gravimetic engines. Hyerion Heavy Cruiser is utilitarian and sleek with bottom shape like oceangoing warships.

Sensor operator replied "Contact; Hyperspace; two groups, one small ship 12 light minutes. Other several ships 12 light minutes."

Captain Michael Jankowski nodded "Good, ingore one ship. Focus on several ships and we wait."

He recalled of Dilgar War. Dilgar invade and occupied majority races of League of Non-Aligned Worlds. Because of his involved in Omega incident, United States of Earth Republic was at war with Dilgar before Earth was ready. However Earthmans abled to defeat Dilgar after two years. When Earthman occupied Dilgar's Homewsystem, they found out why Dilgar go war with Leagues. With uparalled act of technology and economical might.Earthman abled to evacuated the five billion Dilgars from Homesystem. Sun in Dilgar system go nova anddestroy the whole of Dilgar system. Dilgar colonies become part of United States. And Dilgars assimilating into United States. If report is believe, there is several Dilgar-Earthman Hybrids of Dilgar-Earthman Relationship.

Captain Jankowski's muse was interrupt by Sensor Operator "Several ships' jump engine is base on JumpGate System."

Captain Jankowski rise eyebrow "What make you think?"

Sensor Operator snort of derision "Two reasons, one reason is several ships follow signal of beacons. Two, I detect the Quantum 40 in vortex Genertors."

Captain snort "We have no use of beacon and Quantun 40. Our Small transport of 234 meters can slip into Hyperspace."

"Warning, building power in vortex gereators of unknown ships and projection of jumppoints 2 klicks." AI Holographic Greek Goddess Athena replied.

Jankowski nodded " Screen on please."

Space emptied execpt of Earth warship, suddenly flash, then hole punch the realspace. Several Angelfish-like ships appeared. Al Athena replied "That ships match the Minbari ships info we obtain from Centauri and League."

Jankowski turn his head "Sensor, please."

"Hmm. Minbari ships appeared be to have stealth system but our sensors have no problem lock on its. Details is come up."

Holographic of Minbari ship appeared and it is very detail. Also they can seecorrider, room, powerplants, bridge, hangers, and gunports. Athena stated "I detect a gravity waves from top fin, rear fin, and two bottom fins. Minbari reactor is Quantum Sigularity with backup fusion reactors."

Captain take deep breath "Let's not screw up. Proceed First Contact Protocal."

"I finish analyzed on Minbaris' weapons systems. First, majority of gunports are Fusion Beam." Athena replied.

"Same as our Fusion Lasers but slighty powerful than our." Captain mused

"Second, they also have Neutron Beams."

Captain snorted "We phased out that Neutron Lasers five years ago."

Due to new breakthough in Shield technology and Material alloys which render Neutron weapons useless.

Athena nodded "Minbari don't have Missiles or Torpedoes."

Shocked Captain said "Why hell they don't use missiles and torpedoes!"

"Unknown."

Sensor replied"We begin scanned by Minbari Scanner Arrays. It is EMP style scanner. I doubt they will get details."

Unknown, Minbari Scanner triggered the Earthman Safeguard Software in Earthman computers. Century ago Minbai scanner can played haove with Earth computers. Today Earthman computers are immune to it. However Earthman Safguard Software in _Prometheus_ is not upgrade. Dice is cast.

"Alert! Alert! We are under attack!" Computer-voice speaked

Captain Startled"What...?"

Athena wide "Heavy Pulse Fusion turrets and MAC turrets is power up!"

Captain shouted "SHUT DOWN WEAPONS!"

Weapons did shut down but not before turrets fired 5 Heavy Pulse Fusions.

Travel at 30 P.S.L., 5 H.P.F. slammed the lead Minbari ship. One punch through the top fin, other one hit Rear fin result disabled movement. Other one hit at end of front of Minbari ship, ship reeled like hit by 30 ton Sledgehammer. Other one near severed one of bottom fins. Final one slammed at center of Minbari ship result on 5 meters hole that anyone can see corriders and rooms.

"Oh fuck, rest of other Minbari ship don't look happy," Sensor moaned

Athena said "I fail you. I am sorry."

Captain sighed "Athena, that is not your fault. Dixol, set course for Earth."

After get answer from Dilgar navigator. "Let's slipped. This Mission is total failed. I took responsibility of this failed mission."

Earthman ship sliped into nothing, in reality Earth ship just enter Hyperspace. Earth-Minbari war begin

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

New Circle

Author Note: I wrote this Story based on Warringer's Story know as Change Circle with Warringer's permit.

Thought: underline

speak: ""

Chapter 3a

Captain Hussien of U.S.S. _Baghdad _Pre-Dilgar War Columbus class Heavy Cruiser, rubbed her eyes. "Well, I looked forward to see my grandson's wedding and finally retired after 36 years of served U.S. Navy."

Her task-force is made of Pre-Dilgar War 3 Heavy Cruisers, 5 Frigates, 7 Destroyers, and 10 Corvettes. Her mission is guard the new colony of New Delphi System. She heard of failed First Contact with Minbari. Sensor operator replied "Contact! 35 Minbari warships on way to us. Hyperspace!"

She shouted "Battlestation!" as her crews rushed to their stations.

Computer voice spoke "Warning Jump-point projection. Taskforce!"

Captain speak "Engaged the Star-drive,"

25 Earth warships bolted from former place of taskforce which Suddenly full by Minbari warships. Sensor Operator replied Minbari gunport is power up."

She growled "All ships target lead Minbari warship and fire!"

Combines fires are too much for lead Minbari and vaporized. 34 Minbari warships paused like they can't believe of accurate shots destroy Minbari warship. That give Earth warships time to pressure on Minbari warships. Four Minbari warships was destroyed before Minbari Warriors overcome shocked Brief but bloody battle leave 17 Minbari warships and one Earth heavy cruiser remained.

"Captain, our weapons are disabled!" Weapons officer replied.

She claim replied "Set course for near Minbari warship. And rammed speed!"

Seventeen Minbari warship tried to destroyed heavy damaged U.S.S. _Baghdad_ but not before she completed her final mission.

Admiral Hauge signed as finish read Several reports. He mused This war has started because of fucking Safeguard Software. Make it worse, we just fire on Grey Council ship That leader Duhkut was killed. Warrior and Worker Castes Satais agrees to commit genocide on Earthmans. Three religious Satais was injured. Now We just lost the four new colonies to Minbari orbital bombardment. Pulse side we cam lock on Minbari Warships on 4 battles resulted on 72 Minbari Warships loss. "Thank god for hyperspace sensor and Star-drive."

Star-drive is slow than Hyperspace, speed is depend on mass. Higher mass mean low speed, lower mass mean high speed. But can fit in from fighters to Capital Ships.So Star-drive is use for tactical movement and Interplanetary movement. Hyperspace sensor are result of Mankind tried to improved vary type of mankind's sensor to navigate the hyperspace. By combined vary type of sensors, Mankind able to navigate the hyperspace with 95 accurateness. Side-effect of hyperspace sensors are able to spot ships at 12 light-minutes whether they are at real space or hyperspace from hyperspace or real space. Earth sensor are immune to Minbari's stealth system. Drawback is it required much of tune to make sure hyperspace sensor 100, otherwise Earth ship will lost in hyperspace. It don't have much margin of errors.

Admiral Hauge sighed "AI Macleod, report me about Minbari weapons."

AI replied "Several type of Minbari are Fusion Beam, Neutron Beam, Electro-Pulse gun, and Antimatter Cannon."

Hague look impressed and appall "We begin to test on two prototype antimatter weapons. Heavy Pulse Antimatter and Antimatter Laser. But that Neutron Beam is useless!"

Antimatters are use as Antimatter Mark V torpedoes and Antimatter reactor. Earth reactor is more small, more efficient, and more safe than Centauri Antimatter reactor.

Macleod nodded "Minbari armor are made of polycrystalline armor. It is strong against weak particle weapon and low coherent plasma bolts, but it is weak against Kinetic energy weapons, high coherent plasma bolts,and powerful particle weapons."

Hauge raise eyebrow. "Interesting, MAC, torpedoes, fusion missiles, Heavy Pulse Fusion, old Earth Pulse Plasma, and Fusion laser can hurt Minbari ships."

"Yes, Centauri and league can't hurt Minbari ship" Macleod stated

"Warning, Warning. 85 Minbari ships, 30 Sharlin class War-Cruiser and 55 Tinashi class War-frigate, are on way to Jericho system." computer-voice spoke

Admiral Hauge sighed "Thanks God for Hyperspace sensor, It gave us a warning."

Macleod grinned "It also us captured several Anla-shok ships, but several other Anla-shok ship barely avoid captured by us."

"Yes, but Anla-shok's ships is not Standard Minbari ship." Hauge disgust replied

"It fit with what we know about Anla-shok."

Hauge nodded"Sure, We like to learn more about Anla-shok, but Battle of Jericho is about start."

TBC


End file.
